


On Show

by dicksupdeansbutt



Series: Jared's Twink [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Fic, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Jared, Exhibitionism, Humiliation kink, Jensen in Panties, M/M, Panties Kink, fully consensual, sub!Jensen, twink!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksupdeansbutt/pseuds/dicksupdeansbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has friends round and Jensen is only wearing a pair of pink lace panties.<br/>(no one touches Jensen apart from Jared, just exhibitionism)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Show

Jensen doesn't realise something is different until he gets into the apartment. Normally Jared works at home on his weekend afternoons, but today the apartment is filled with the sound of people talking instead of Jared's quite tapping away on laptop keys.

Their apartment has a large open plan dining and sitting area and that's where Jared is, and he waves to Jensen when he walks in. "Hey baby," he calls out.

Jensen flushes; even though their friends know what goes on in their relationship, it still embarrasses him when Jared eludes to it like that. "Hey," he calls over, waving at the four friends gathered round the table with his boyfriend and dom, before putting the shopping in the kitchen. It gives him a minute to compose himself before going back out.

Jared pulls him in for a kiss and Jensen tries not to moan in front of their friends. But Jared does this thing to him and he can't help it, he can't control himself while he's round him.

"Did you get everything you needed in town?" Jared asks him and Jensen realises from their friends' faces that they are the perfect example of domestic bliss.

He nods. "I think so." He glances round the table. "Can I get anyone a drink, or anything...?" He trails off at the subtle heated looks they direct at Jared.

Jensen turns to his boyfriend, thinking _Oh God, what has he done now,_ and Jared catches the look and smiles, the intensity and dominance in his eyes making Jensen shiver.

Jared wraps his arm around Jensen's waist, taking Jensen's hand with his other. "I was actually just telling them about something I bought you recently..."

Jensen's confused for a moment and then his face heats up. _He hasn't -_

"And I think it would be nice if you showed us them," Jared says, rubbing circles on the back of Jensen's hand soothingly. It reminds Jensen that he can get out of this, he can safeword, he doesn't have to go through with the most humiliating thing to ever happen to him.

His voice cracks as he asks, "which pair?"

Jared smiles proudly at him. "The pink ones, baby."

Jensen nods, swallowing hard, unable to look at his friends. He turns to leave for the bedroom, but Jared catches his wrist gently. "Nothing else, baby boy."

He flushes deeper and nods again before Jared lets him go, giving him a quick smack on his ass as he walks away. He wishes slightly that his cock didn't jump so much when Jared touches him in any possible way.

Jensen closes the bedroom door, fingers trembling as he opens their underwear drawer. And there they are. The five pairs of panties that Jared had bought him after Jensen confessed to liking them so much. There's a black pair with a gap at the back so Jared can fuck him without taking them off, a white pair that makes him look so much like an innocent virgin that Jared can't help but completely ruin him, a green satin and lace pair that match his eyes, and a soft lilac pair that show up precome so deliciously well that Jared loves to tease him in them until he's a writhing blissed out mess.

And then the pink pair; baby pink, lacy, they make Jensen feel small and yet too big at the same time, his cock straining over the top. The lace frames his ass nicely too, the panties leaving most of the globes of his ass uncovered.

Fuck, he feels so exposed. His cock is hard and dripping some precome already. He knows Jared will point it out, in front of all those people, and he whimpers softly, gripping the base of his cock. He can't come, not yet.

He runs his hands over his panty-clad ass and cock once more, checking that they're on perfectly. He needs to put on a good show, make Jared proud.

It's with this thought that he opens the bedroom door and steps out.

Jensen's aware of everyone watching him, he hears the whistles and cheering, and flushes bright red, but he keeps his eyes on Jared. His dom is watching him with pride in his eyes and he beckons Jensen towards him. He goes eagerly, even though it brings him closer to the others. Fuck, they'll be able to see _everything._

"Fuck, Jared, do you make him shave himself all over?" Mark asks, and Jensen flushes.

Jared smiles at his boy, watching as his bright blush spreads down his neck. He runs a hand down Jensen's thigh and Jensen lets out a tiny whimper. "He doesn't shave, his hair's just so fine and pale." His fingers trail up, only just avoiding his cock and Jensen tries to bite back his whine. Jared's fingers rub his stomach gently. "But he doesn't get hair here. He's still my little baby boy."

Jensen didn't think he could get more embarrassed but somehow Jared has managed it. His cock lets out another dribble of precome.

"He certainly enjoys it," Richard remarks, eyes locked on the patch of precome soaking his panties.

Jared's hand cups Jensen's cock and balls through the panties. "Jensen loves being my little slut. He loves other people seeing that I own him, that I can do whatever I want with him."

Jensen whimpers and his hips rock forward. Jared squeezes him warningly and he gasps, tears forming in his eyes as he tries to hold still.

"Good boy," he squeezes his cock once more before letting go. "How about you show off you pretty little ass, baby?"

Jensen turns round, squeezing his eyes shut. He can't block out the comments about how pert and cute his ass is, how fuckable it looks, how Jared's the luckiest man ever to have it all to himself. His cock is dripping more and more precome and he can't hold back his moan when Jared's hand caresses his ass.

"Jensen's only happiest when he's got something shoved up his ass. Preferably my dick but a fake one will do, won't it baby? You don't mind if I plug you up all day with a vibrator do you?"

Jensen shakes his head helplessly. He's so turned on, so almost completely out of his head with pleasure and humiliation that he doesn't know what to do.

"Come on baby, sit on my lap. I think we've admired your ass long enough now." Someone makes a comment about how that would never be possible but Jensen's too grateful and eager to climb onto his dom's lap that he doesn't know who said it.

Jared arranges him effortlessly so his back is leaning against Jared's strong chest, and his legs are spread on either side of Jared's. He's happy with this until Jared spreads his own legs wider, forcing Jensen's wider too. Now his panty covered cock and balls are on full display and he lets out a low whimper. Jared's arms tighten around his waist, anchoring him. He tries to find comfort in Jared's arms, to settle back and just enjoy being held by his dom. It gets easier when the conversation moves away from him and onto more normal matters. Jensen begins to drift deeper into his subspace, and Jared notes this with a soft smile and a kiss to his cheek.

The only time it comes back to him is when Jared lets him drink some of his beer and Matt comments on how good his lips look wrapped round the bottle. Jared grins and tells them all, to Jensen's embarrassment, how good Jensen looks with his lips wrapped around Jared's cock.

At some point, Jared's hands begin trailing up and down the insides of Jensen's thighs. Jensen lets out a low whimper, but the conversation continues seamlessly. Jared's hands continue to tease over his thighs until Jensen's legs are beginning to shake with need. He presses his face into the crook of Jared's next, unable to face the rest of them anymore.

He moans loudly when a finger brushes against his balls. He's so horny, so turned on, so ready to come. If only Jared would touch him in the right way -

Jared's hands pull away and he can't help the disappointed whine that escapes him. He was so close -

Jared slaps his thigh gently. "How about you go fetch us some more beers, baby."

Jensen nods automatically and climbs off his dom's lap. He returns from the kitchen with five bottles and settles himself back in Jared's lap. Jared chuckles, nuzzling his neck. "Couldn't wait to get back to me could you?"

Jensen shakes his head. Jared copies him, tapping his boy's lips. "Want to hear you, baby."

Jensen freezes for a moment. Until now he hasn't had to say anything, not while he's been in his subspace. Just before he panics Jared's hands are running all over his chest, soothing him, and he stutters out, "n-no."

Jared shakes his head again. "You know that's not the right way to talk to me, baby boy." His voice is soft but with a firm undercurrent; Jensen thinks it's probably not noticeable to anyone who doesn't know Jared as well as he does.

He knows what Jared wants and his blush deepens. He can't do it, can't say it in front of these people, its private, its too embarrassing -

Jared's hand brushes his cock through his panties and he moans out, "n-no, Daddy."

Jared grins at their friends' looks of utter shock, and the "oh fuck"s that follow Jensen's words. His boy is so humiliated, his cock rock hard and dripping in his panties, he knows it won't take Jensen much to come.

"That's right, baby boy, Daddy looks after you doesn't he," Jared's hands trail around his boy's cock. Jensen nods helplessly into Jared's neck.

"Jensen," Jared says, warning in his voice.

"Y-yes, Daddy, so well, look after me so well, so good Daddy, so -" he breaks off with a moan as Jared's hand takes hold of his cock properly through his panties. "Please, Daddy, please, I'm so close, I need -"

Jared kisses his neck and jaw line possessively. "I know baby, you're so hard for me aren't you? And your cock is leaking so much, you'll have ruined your pretty little panties."

Jensen whimpers, head thrown back against Jared's shoulder, barely aware of how wrecked and desperate he looks, of how their friends are watching the whole thing with horny eyes.

Jared strokes him twice more through his panties and then slides them down, lifting his boyfriend easily. His cock is bright red - Jared's favourite is when his boy's cock is dark purple with denial but he'll have to wait for another time for that - and sticky with precome. "Oh baby, look at you. So needy, aren't you? So desperate."

Jensen's voice is now a series of gasps. "Pl-ease, Daddy, please, I need, please -"

"I know baby," Jared begins stroking his boy's cock with one hand, the other one coming up to play with his nipples. It feels good but its just not quite enough and Jensen lets out a frustrated whine.

"Daddy, please -" his eyes are glazed over with need and pleasure and these are the only two words he has left. Jared continues at the same pace, reducing his boy to a whimpering, whining mess, precome oozing out of his now dark red dick.

 When Jensen is completely incoherent, Jared suddenly increases the pace, stroking his boy's cock faster. Jensen nearly screams at the overstimulation after being kept on edge for so long.

He cries out as Jared pinches his nipple hard, just as Jared whispers in his ear, "come on baby, come for Daddy."

And Jensen's coming with an unintelligible cry, all over Jared's hand, writhing as Jared continues to stroke him through his orgasm, to milk every last drop of come out of him. He collapses back against Jared's chest, eyes closing from exhaustion. He's just aware of Jared's fingers pressing against his lips and he opens instinctively, and sucks his own come off Jared's fingers. Then he's drifting, only aware of the soft rumble of Jared's voice and his strong, safe arms.

-

Jensen wakes later in bed, curled up with his boyfriend. Jared smiles down at him and kisses him gently. "You did so well for me today, Jensen. The boys were so impressed."

Jensen smiles back and cuddles in closer. "Thank you for agreeing to it." He peaks up at Jared, suddenly worried. "Did you enjoy it?"

Jared blinks. "You thought I didn't?" He shook his head. "God, you were so hot. I've never seen you so out of your head like that before."

Jensen blushes at that and Jared grins. "But, it was okay?" Jensen asks. "I mean, you didn't mind them being there?"

Jared's arms tighten round him. "No, I didn't mind. Because I knew it was all for you, and what you wanted."

Jensen pouts. "It was for you too. I was doing it all for you, I wasn't really thinking about them at all."

"I know, I know." Jared kisses the top of his head.

Jensen has a sudden thought. "Did you, uh, get off?"

Jared grins. "You were pretty out of it after. Otherwise you would have heard me jerking off in the shower after everyone had gone. I was so fucking hard."

Jensen smiles smugly. "Good."

Jared laughs, pulling the covers in tighter around them. "I'll spank you for that attitude in the morning."

Jensen grins, kissing Jared again. "You'd better keep that promise."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> hopefully this isn't too far away from first part? I just feel like Jensen would have a huge humiliation and exhibitionism kink :)
> 
> also huge thanks to anyone who's sticking with this series! there's a few more parts to come yet! :D


End file.
